


Colors (Complete) // Byler, Stranger Things

by BruhByers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 80s, Abuse, Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Artist Will Byers, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bikes, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bully, Bullying, Canon Gay Character, Child Abuse, Crushes, Crying, Cute, Depression, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional kisses, First Crush, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Gay Mike Wheeler, Gay Pride, Gay Will Byers, Generalized Anxiety Disorder, Gentle Kissing, Hawkins (Stranger Things), Horny Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), Kissing, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Middle School, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, Minor Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Violence, Panic, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Mike Wheeler, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Rough Kissing, Sad Will Byers, School, Social Anxiety, Stranger Things 2, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence, Will Byers Deserves Love, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler, Will Byers Needs a Hug, Wounds, byler, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruhByers/pseuds/BruhByers
Summary: I made this story a little while back, and I thought that I could post it here :) hopefully it isn't bad!
Relationships: Will Byers & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	1. colors

Will tapped his pencil against the edge of his notebook. Class was almost over, or, at least he thought so. Will glanced up at the clock. It was 3:00. Only fifteen boring minutes left before the weekend, everyone's favorite.   
"Hey, Will! Do you wanna come over to Mike's after school?" Dustin asked him with a heavy lisp. Will's eyes lit up as he nodded excitedly.   
"Of course!" Will whispered back then went back to facing the teacher. He hadn't heard most of what Mr. Clarke had said, but can you blame him? School was almost over and on a Friday. Two things that don't mix well if you want kids to pay attention and almost all the kids were bored, including Will, who was zoning out. Will was a really smart kid, but he was imaginative, and in a setting like a school, imagination wasn't very respected. It was suppressed, but the weekend was a time to let all you creativity flow. Yes, Will Byers was very artistic. He could create anything with some colored pencils and a sheet of paper, but some people didn't like that. Other kids didn't like Will's colorful self expression. They got weirded out by his choice of color in his everyday life, but will still wore them. To few, he was a masterpiece, like his drawings, using every color in his box of self-expression and personality. A true masterpiece.

The bell rung. Kids sighing in relief and hopping out from there desks to the hallways. Will, on the other hand, carefully took all his papers under his arm and made sure he didn't leave anything, then continued out the door.   
"Have a good rest of the afternoon, Byers," mr. Clarke said before Will exited the room.  
"You too," will replied with a small smile and gave a small wave then slipped out the door into the hallway, which was packed. Kids laughed and talked, Will ducking through the crowd to get to his locker. He managed to get to his locker without being trampled, him only being 5'2" and most other kids being taller. He didn't mind to much though. The only trouble it brought him was a few bullies and not being able to reach the second shelf. Will shrugged, and slung his backpack over his shoulder, the blue of it clashed against the red and orange of his flannel, but he didn't mind. He was just glad that he could go to Mike's and spend time with his friends. Will got lost in thoughts once again, making his way mindlessly through the hallway, until he bumped into the biggest school bully, Troy Harrington.  
"Oh! Sorry!" Will exclaimed, snapping out of his daydreaming. Troy whipped around and grabbed Will by the collar of his shirt.  
"What the hell was that for, fairy boy?!" Troy hissed, slamming Will against the lockers.   
"I just, well, uh, bumped into you," Will mumbled. "S-sorry..." Troy snickered and tightened his grip on Will's shirt, Troy's face only a few inches away from his. Will's throat tightened, knowing very well that troy wasn't afraid to hurt people, but Troy just seemed to be observing him. He smirked, then let go of Will.   
"Fine, just get out of my sight you disgusting homo," Troy scoffed, relief filling Will. He couldn't believe troy just let him off the hook, knowing how much he hated Will, but he was glad.

Wills best (and only) friends waited for him outside by the bike racks.   
"What took so long?" Dustin questioned.   
"I just got stopped in the halls by your one and only," will replied, rolling his eyes but smiling.   
"Wait, Troy?" Mike asked, clearly concerned. Will nodded. "Oh my gosh! Will are you hurt?!" Mike exclaimed, running over to him and checking for bruises or scars.   
"No, no. He barely even touched me... he just... let me go," Will explained Dustin, Lucas, and Mike looked shocked.  
"that's not like Troy. Somethings definitely wrong here," Lucas hissed. Will shrugged.  
"Maybe he's just trying to be nice-ish?" Will said. He was even making himself a bit confused.   
"Nope. Definitely not. That's not him," Lucas grumbled.   
"It doesn't really matter," Will shrugged again, pulling his bike from the rack. "Let's go."


	2. Leaves

chilly fall air rushed past the four boys as they biked to mike's house. The leaves of the vast amount of trees were turning many shades of reds, yellows, oranges, and browns, mixed in with the small number of green ones left. Will loved fall. he loved the colors. He loved drawing the pretty leaves that swirled in circles like mini tornadoes when they fell off the trees, especially the bright and vibrant red ones. Will didn't know what drew him to that particular color of fall leaf, but he loved it. 

"Will?" Will snapped out of his thoughts. He didn't even know said his name. probably Mike or Lucas. 

"Yeah?" Will replied, looking up at the others. He was a bit behind the others, so he knew to catch up. 

"Are you alright? You seem a bit out of it," Mike mused, glaring back at Will his deep chocolate eyes. Will could feel his throat tighten as he looked at Mike a little to long. 

"Oh, yeah, just, uh, thinking," Will assured, looking down at the front wheel of his bike, watching the road blur underneath it. His face felt hot, almost like he was embarrassed. Dustin snickered not so subtly, Lucas shooting him a nasty glare. 

"And what was so important that you had to completely zone out?" Dustin jeered. Will went completely red, kinda like the trees they were passing. Lucas rolled his eyes, tempted to nudge Dustin in the ribs, but they were on their bikes.

"Nothing," Will faltered.

They all sat around a square wooden table in Mike's basement, all in different types of chairs. Will, for some reason, always got the lowest chair, which kinda sucked since he was already the shortest. 

"I saw a REALLY hot girl in math today. I can't believe I haven't noticed her before," Dustin publicized, interrupting the awkward silence between them. Lucas snorted.

"Like any girl would want to hang out with you. You'd scare them off as soon as you spoke to them." Lucas provoked. Dustin went red and crossed his arms. 

"Speak for yourself. This girl was different," Dustin asserted. Lucas raised an eyebrow. 

"You talked to this girl?" Lucas sneered, one eyebrow still raised. 

"Well, no, but-" Lucas burst out laughing while Will and Mike sat awkwardly, Will tapping his fingers against the side of his chair. He looked at Mike, who just shrugged. "I just know, ok Lucas!"

"Uh-huh, yeah, totally," Lucas snorted, wiping his watering eyes. Dustin sighed and mumbled to himself. Lucas looked over to Mike and looked him straight in the eyes. "Any girls that got your eye?" Lucas asked him, half-joking, but with a hint of seriousness. For some odd reason, this caused Will's heartbeat to skyrocket and blood to rush to his face. "You have a better chance than any of us, you know." Mike blushed, his mouth suddenly dry.

"No. I don't really find any of the girls in any of our classes interesting," Mike explained. Will's uneven heart rate calming. Lucas scoffed. 

"There must be at least one girl you think is cute," Lucas implied. Mike glared at Will, their eyes connecting awkwardly for a second before he looked away. 

"No, not really, no," Mike said tightly, rocking in his chair. He couldn't ignore the fact of how uncomfortable Will looked. 

"Hey, uh, can I get a glass of water?" Will mumbled softly, rubbing his lower arm shyly. He knew Lucas would want to interrogate him, and for some reason, the thought of a girlfriend and liking a girl in general made him uncomfortable.

"Yeah sure. I'll come with you," Mike offered, getting up from his seat and walking Will with will upstairs and into the kitchen, pulling a glass down from the cupboard. Will probably wouldn't be able to reach a cup anyway. Mike handed it to will, who filled it with water from the tap and sipped it. "You've been acting off, are you ok?" 

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, Mike" Will sighed, looking down into his glass. Mike looked around then back at Will and put a hand onto his upper arm. Will tensed, his face washing with red.

"You can tell me anything, Will," Mike pleaded, looking into Will's heavenly hazel eyes. He looked scared in a way.

"I'm fine. Really."


	3. liar

"Ok, ok. Will and Mike are being weird," Lucas said flatly, putting his elbows on the table and leaning into his hands. Dustin looked over at him. 

"No duh," Dustin hissed. "Something's up. I know it. Mike is never quiet unless he's upset, and Will usually isn't that quiet. Do you think that they're well, you know..." Dustin looked around and up at the stairs and leaned in a bit closer. "gay?" Lucas rolled is eyes. 

"No! Of course not! Er, I mean, Mike definitely isn't, and Will just hasn't had a girlfriend yet," Lucas tried to explain. 

"I don't think Will likes girls, Lucas,"Dustin reasoned, shrugging his shoulders. 

"No, he just hasn't had a girlfriend yet. We should help him!" Lucas exclaimed. Dustin rolled his eyes to the back of his head and shook his head.

"If Will wants a girlfriend he can get one himself," Dustin finished.

Will continued to look into his cup, while mike stood in front of him. Will only went up to Mike's neck. 

"Please, Will," Mike pleaded softly. "I know something's up. You're my best friend." Will looked up at Mike, sighed, and put his glass down on the counter. 

"I told you Mike. I'm fine. Really!" Will said aggressively. "please just stop asking..." He finished in a mumble, looking down at his old and worn shoes. Mike smiled softly and pulled Will into a loose hug, Will's heartbeat going through the roof once again, his legs feeling like lead as he let Mike hold him in his warm arms. "Thank you," He said weakly, holding his hands on Mike's chest. His heart was beating just as fast as his, which for some reason a comfort to Will. Mike has always been a comfort. Mike was like his home, and even if he did baby Will a lot, he was always there for him, even if Will didn't want to talk.

It was getting late, and Dustin already had to go home, so it was just Will, Mike, and Lucas. Will could feel Lucas's occasional glare burn through the back of his head, even though they were all peacefully reading comics they have gotten. 

"I'm gonna head home," Lucas announced, heading up the stairs, looking back at them then smiling. "See you tomorrow ladies." he finished off smirking, then closing the basement door. Mike chuckled and gave a quick 'bye.' 

"You gonna talk to me now?" Mike laughed, stretching then wrapping an arm around Will's shoulder. Will was like his mom; tense, anxious, and always nervous, but Will didn't need to get home until 10, or when his mom was done at work. 

"I did, Mike," Will claimed, but Mike could see through his blatant lies. He was his best friend. The word felt weird in his mouth, Mike just didn't know why. Mike could also see that Will was clearly tired, curled up in a quilt that was originally hung over the couch. 

"Can I come over to your house tonight?" Mike blurted out, Looking into Will's wide eyes. Will's eyebrows raised upward slightly. He opened his mouth slightly as if to speak, then gave a small smile. 

"uh, well, i mean, if your parents let you," Will stammered, kneading his hands and looking down at his lap, his face flushed. 

"Yeah. Yeah, they'd let me," Mike persuaded, his hand on Will's elbow. Will felt his stomach flip. Was this normal? 

"Well then what are you waiting for? I'm tired," Will giggled. Mike ignored the fact that it was only 9:42 at night, and no teenager should ever get tired at that time.


	4. sleep

Mike dumped all his papers and notebooks out of his bag and onto his bed, and replaced it with a spare of clothes and a toothbrush, then ran downstairs to meet Will. He was sitting on Mike's couch, waiting patiently for him to pack.

"Ready?" Mike asked in a hushed tone so that he wouldn't wake anyone else in the house, though, his family were natural-born heavy sleepers. Will nodded in reply, getting up and following Mike outside. Chilly air and strands of moonlight through the thick clouds blasted their faces as Mike threw open the front door. Will shivered, but threw Mike a quick smile, quickly boarding their bikes as they sped down the driveway to Will's house.

Will peaked through the front door. His mom wasn't home yet, but he knew she would be soon since it was close to ten. Will lead mike down the carpeted hallway to his room, and softly pushed open the door that squeaked quietly. 

"I'm tired," Will said blankly. Mike looked down at him and laughed to himself.

"Hi tired, I'm Mike," Mike replied, slinging his bag off his shoulder and onto the floor, where it laid net to the foot of Will's blue-blanketed, twin size bed. 

"Not funny!" Will giggled, which completely destroyed the meaning of what he just said. "I'm gonna go get changed into pajamas and then going right to bed. It's getting late, you know." Will finished, grabbing some clothes from his dresser and to the bathroom. \

"Alrighty," Mike snickered, sitting on the edge of the bed. Will came back a minute later wearing blue and white striped pajama bottoms and a lighter blue shirt and was carrying some spare blankets for Mike. Mike couldn't believe he never noticed how adorable he was before. 

"Here," Will smiled, handing Mike the small stack, his face burning up. "I think I have a sleeping bag around here too."

"no, that's alright," Mike replied, laying one of the blankets on the ground.

"Are you sure?" Will asked doubtfully, holding his elbow awkwardly and looking down at his feet. Mike nodded in reply and gave Will a thumbs up. "ok," Will finished and looked up at him once again, then tucked himself into his bed. "good night, Mike," Will yawned, switching the lamp off. 

"Night Will," Mike said back, tucking himself into the jumble of pillows and blankets on the floor next to him. 

Blue. Everything was blue. And cold. It was all cold. Everything. Goosebumps rose up on Will's arms and neck. He was shivering. He was cold. He likes it cold. He. Him. It. It likes it cold. It was very cold. And there were clouds. Dark clouds. Thick clouds. Big clouds. And everything was suddenly red. There he was. Looking down at Will. Will was small. He was big. Another flash. And-

Will shot up from his bed, breathing heavily, his chest heaving. His eyes shot around the room. It was his room. He was safe and sighed that it was just another bad dream. 

"Will! are you alright?" Mike asked. He was perched up on his elbows, his head leaning to one side like a curious dog. Will looked at him, and nodded slowly, then looked down. 

"Sorry... just another nightmare," Will said hoarsely, looking to the side and fidgeting with his hands. "Did I wake you?" 

"No! no, you didn't," Mike lied. They were both very red in the face, just waiting there in the awkward silence they had created. It felt like hours have passed, the moon glowing softly against them. Then Will finally spoke up.

"Mike? Will you, uh, well, lay with me, I, um, have been having these nightmares a-" Will was suddenly cut off from his rambling. 

"Of course," Mike interrupted, getting up off the floor. Will's mouth went dry and his heart pounded as he scooted over, Mike crawling in next to him. Will couldn't help but observe Mike's beautiful freckles and his wavy black hair. 

Was this normal for friends to think? Why is Mike so pretty? Am I in love with Mike Wheeler?!? His head was buzzing.


	5. thin

Will woke up to thick beams of sunlight bleeding through the curtains onto his bare chest. Wait what?! Bare chest!?! Will thought in a rushed panic, shooting up with his chest heaving up and down. He covered his hollow ribcage with his hands, but lucky him, Mike was awake too.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Mike said putting down the comic he was reading and scooting over to Will, putting a pale, bony hand on his shoulder. Will still continued to breathe unevenly, avoiding eye contact with Mike. His embarrassment was through the roof. "Will..." Mike pleaded, his voice soft and quiet. Will took a sharp breath, looking down at his chest and ribs, which had white lines from healed scars scattered all over. "You don't have to be embarrassed. You were having a nightmare a-and you were sweating... and pulling at your shirt and... and-" Mike stumbled over his words, making strange hand movements as he talked.  
"I'm sorry..." Will said with a small sob, a single tear running down his face. He desperately wanted to cover his torso.  
"No! Don't be sorry! I just thought... that, I mean, you know," Mike mumbled, eyes tracing Will's unhealthy thin frame. Suddenly, Mike pulled Will into a tight hug, Mike just realizing how thin and small Will really is. Will accepted the hug, wrapping his arms around his upper back, while Mike's hand traced Will's protruding spine. Both of their faces were red, their throat's tight.  
"They're scary, Mike," Will sniffled, his grip on Mike tightening. "The nightmares. They feel real," he continued, resting his head in the crook between Mike's neck and shoulder. Mike didn't know what to say, his thumb tracing each individual bump on Will's spine. He could feel Will's ribs too.  
"Hey, it's ok. I'm here for you," Mike assured.  
'But I don't deserve to...' Will thought to himself, a few more tears streaming down his soft red cheeks.  
"You mean a lot to me, you know that?" Mike comforted, one of his hands moving from Will's back, fingertips running over a few scars and up to his head, running his thumb over Will's hair. Will took another shaky breath, his eyes watering and squeezed Mike in his arms.  
"Thank you, Mike," Will sobbed, breaking down in Mike's arms. Will was embarrassed, sure, but he knew Mike wouldn't care. 

Will sat at the edge of the quarry, waiting for the others to show up. Dustin, Lucas, and Mike said they would all meet up there, and it was Will who was early. He took out his sketchbook, starting to draw to pass the time, leaving soft pencil strokes on the page as he started to form a drawing. The wind blew softly on the trees above him, colorful leaves falling onto the gravel that Will was sitting on.  
"Hey fairy boy," a voice snickered behind him. Will shot around, only to see Troy standing about five feet away, looking down at him with a strange sneer on his face. Will could feel his face go pale and his palms clammy.  
"W-what are you doing here?" Will asked, breaking out in a cold sweat.  
"What do you think, fairy boy?" Troy hissed, taking a few huge strides until he was towering above Will, who was wishing he wasn't sitting so close to the quarry's edge.  
"I-i don't know," Will gulped. Troy laughed, grabbing Will by the collar of his sweater and pulling him near his face. He covered Will's mouth with one of his hands, pulling Will away from his stuff and into the woods. Will tried to scream, but he was too paralyzed. He continued to be pulled until he was taken to a dark alleyway not too far away. In his head, he was screaming, but he was too scared to make a sound, only quiet moans of fear.  
"Don't tell anyone or you're dead, Byers," Troy mumbled into Will's ear as he slipped his hand from Will's mouth, and down to his chest. He was trembling, Troy leaning in closer and closer.  
"Please s-stop," Will managed to plead, his eyes watering up. Troy sneered, holding Will back then forcing his lips onto Will's. Will froze, terrified, and surprised at the same time. Will tried to move away, but Troy was too strong, holding him in place.


	6. shaking

Will whimpered, shaking, Troy continued to force his lips against Will's. Tears began to run down Will's face, still pressed against a dirty brick wall. Troy's hand slid down to Will's waist, then back up under Will's sweater, brushing against his protruding ribs and thin white scars. Will trembled and tried to push Troy away, but he was much bigger then Will - by weight and height - one huge hand on his chest and one around his neck. 

"Please stop..."

Mike and Lucas arrived at the quarry, biking through the gravel trail that cut through the forest. They were very expectant to see Will since they could see his rusty silver bike not too far away, and Will was never late, but as they got closer, they only saw his denim backpack laying a few feet away, pencils and a couple of notebooks spilling out.

"Where's Will?" Mike asked, more to himself than Lucas, his thick eyebrows furrowed. Lucas shrugged, kicking out his bike stand. 

"He's probably just getting something," Lucas replied, Looking over at the worn bag not too far away. 

"It's not like Will to leave his things out in the open, and especially not his journal, Lucas. Something is wrong here and I know it!" Mike exclaimed, eyeing the bag, then Will's bike.

"wait, do you think-" Lucas started, but Mike cut him off.

"Yeah. Troy," Mike growled, enraged, grabbing his bike and pedaled up the gravel trail.

"Mike, that's unlikely, but if you think so..." Lucas trailed off, kicking up his bike stand and following Mike.

"Will!" Mike called, turning right onto the road towards town. The wind brushed against his face, making his eyes water before he looked to the side to avoid it. "Will!" Adrenaline pumped through his blood, his heart beating speedily. 

"We should've let him bike alone. If Troy really had gotten him, he would be seriously hurt by now," Lucas growled, catching up to Mike. That made Mike's heart beat faster in a rushed panic, his face hot. They were getting closer to town, Mike calling out Will's name once more.

Troy perked up, hearing Will's friends. He growled, his grasp on Will's neck tightening. Will stifled a moan from the tightness, making troy give him a cruel smile, who then leaned in close to Will's ear.

"Tell anyone Byers, and your dead, got it? I'll do worse, fairy boy. I always know," Troy hissed, the hand slipping out from under Will's sweater and onto his thigh, his fingertips making Will feel cold. "I said do you got it, Byers!" Will nodded, his eyes wide as he cowered against the brick wall. 

"I g-got it," Will sniffled, more stray tears streaming from his eyes, which were red and puffy. He was still shaking.

"good," troy sneered, walking away deeper into the already dark alleyway, and right then and there, Will broke down into hard sobs, crumbling down into a ball and holding his heads. He felt dirty and gross, and not just from being in a dirty alley. 

Mike suddenly heard crying. His eyes went wide and he hit his breaks, throwing down his bike and running to the source of the noise, Lucas looking darkly at him as he followed, no questions asked.

"Oh my god! Will what happened!" Mike almost screamed as he saw Will curled up on the alley floor. He ran over instantly to Will's side, wrapping his arm around Will to help him up. Will tightened. 

"I'm ok," Will sniffled, wiping lose tears from his face.

"You're clearly not. You need to tell us," Lucas stated. 

"I-I can't. I can't tell you," Will sobbed. He could feel Troy's presence. He could feel he was near. "Let's just get out of here. Please." Mike sighed then nodded, lifting his bike from the ground and patting the seat, a signal for Will to climb on with him. He was too scared to be embarrassed, holding onto Mike's waist as his life depended on it, but Mike was feeling warm, Like the same from this morning, a lump in his throat and his mouth dry. When they arrived back at the quarry, Dustin was there, pacing back and forth.

"Where the Hell were you guys!?!" Dustin lisped, throwing his arms up dramatically. Will looked away from him, staring at his shoes and scuffed them against the gravel. The embarrassment was starting to settle inside him like sand in water, and he felt terrible.


	7. gash

They all sat in a circle, Dustin talking loudly while Mike and Lucas tried to listen, but couldn't stop thinking about Will, who was looking down at his hands in his lap. Lucas shuffled on the gravel, staring at Will, who could feel Lucas's glare burning through his skull.

"M-Mike?" Will sniffled, wiping his cheek, then putting it down on his thigh. Will was still looking at the ground, but Mike was looking over at Will.

"Yeah?" Mike asked, putting his hand onto Will's, who went a bright red.

"I-I wanna go home," Will mumbled. Mike's heart sunk slightly, but weaved his fingers through Will's, who's palms were sweating.

"oh, yeah, ok, um do you want me to come with you?" Mike said, stumbling over his words. Will sighed and shook his head, getting up, Mike's hand sliding off his thigh. "Ok, uh, I'll see you later...?" Mike finished, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Will walked off, he felt like he was gonna cry, and rode his bike away from the quarry. Mike watched Will bike off, his heart sinking deeper.

"What's wrong with Will?" Dustin questioned, specifically at Mike. Mike looked down at his feet, then back up at Dustin.

"I don't know, but I have to tell you guys something," Mike answered, his eyes wide and watery. "It's about Will. It's important."

"Well, what is it then?" Lucas asked, his eyebrows furrowed and his dark eyes filled with concern. 

"I-I saw Will, and his entire chest and, his, well, his ribcage, n stuff, were like, covered in scars, like, all over," Mike stuttered, fidgeting with the stubs of his nails. Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Wait... YOU SAW HIM SHIRTLESS?!" Dustin exclaimed. Mike's face went pure red, and he could feel his stomach flutter. His hands running up Will's spine, Will's face in the crook of his neck, his thumb in his soft brunette hair...

"well yes, but, I mean, we're just friends, and, you know, he was having a nightmare," Mike mumbled. "You're not getting the point! He was covered in scars, and he was so thin it was unbelievable!" Mike threw his hands in the air, trying to show urgency, which was already shown in his panic-stricken face.

"Ok, ok. Did you ask him about the scars?" Lucas asked, leaning forward slightly towards Mike.

"No, but I will. I think only I should go, cause, you know, he would be embarrassed if you guys knew," Mike murmured, rubbing his elbow. "I'll call you guys if I get any info. We have to help Will." and with that, mike got up and biked up the gravel trail, through the woods, down the road to the Byer's house.

"I think Mike's gay."

Mike threw his Bike down in front of the Byer's lawn, looking out at the small, brown, flat-roofed home.

"Will?" Mike called out softly, approaching the front door of the house. Wait, would Will really be in his house right now. Whenever he's sad he usually goes to castle Byers... Mike thought, then before he knew it, he was running full speed into the woods, at the back of the house, slowly coming to a halt to a small log fort. He took a deep breath and walked in, but his heart pounded faster when he saw what was inside. Will. But Will was lifting his shirt up to tend to a large gash on his waist. "will..." Mike said softly. Will shot up, dropping the shirt back over his bony hip.

"oh, hey M-Mike." Will panted painfully, his eyes puffy. Mike dropped down to his knees in front of Will, putting his fingers on Will's knee, who flinched and sunk back against the was.

"Will... what happened..." Mike said very softly, almost like a whisper. Will looked away from him, clearly pained. "Here, let me help you." Mike continued, reaching for the first aid kit that was laying near Will, and scooted closer.

"Mike, it's ok," Will whimpered, shaking.

"Will, you don't have to lie to me. You can tell me, please," Mike said strictly and firmly. "May I?" Mike asked, hand near Will's shirt. Will's breath hitched and he nodded. Mike took the edge of Will's shirt, which blood was starting to sink through. Pain ran through Will's body, like an electric shock.

"M-M-Mike," Will whimpered, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Hey, hey, hey. I know it hurts," Mike assured, reaching over to Will and rubbing his cheek. Will's stomach flipped, butterflies flying everywhere through his body. "Just try to stay calm, ok?" Will nodded, squeezing Mike's arm, who was cleaning the gash. Will's lips trembled, but he tried to hide the pain.


	8. whimper

Will sat there, squeezing his eyes and hands shut. His breathing was hard and deep. Mike, on the other hand, was breathing light, almost inaudible breaths, cleaning out Will's wound as painless as possible, which, was way harder then it sounds. Will let a pained whimper, Mike drawing the rag he was using away from the wound.   
"You ok?" Mike asked, putting a hand on Will's shoulder. Will opened his eyes and looked into Mike's dark ones, which were filled in worry. Will bit his lip and nodded, making Mike go red in the face. Will closed his eyes again leaning his head back, exposing his throat, which made Mike go warm all over. Mike was almost done cleaning the wound, still deeply concerned about how Will got it. Mike dabbed at the cut, the rag almost all covered in splotches of blood.  
"M-mike" Will moaned, sinking back a little and his heart beating a million beats per second.   
"Do you want me to stop? I think it's ready for bandages..."  
"Mike..." Will interrupted shakily. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Mike widened his eyes, then knit his eyebrows.   
"For what?! You did nothing wrong, Will," Mike assured, rubbing Will's shoulder, who still had his head tilt back. Will sniffled, trying to hold back large tears that were filling his hazel eyes.   
"I-im weak Mike... if I-I didn't let Troy take me, a-and I could fight off m-my dad hu-" Mike tilted Will's head back up, tears running down his soft cheeks. Mike wiped Will's face with his thumb, there eyes connecting.   
"Did Troy do this..." Mike asked, gesturing to the cut. Will shook his head, holding onto Will's forearm.   
"He hurt m-me other ways," Will sniffled, wiping away more tears. Mike's heartbeat sped up to a billion beats per minute. 

"What did Troy do to you?!" Mike gasped.

"I-I can't tell, M-Mike, or he'll hurt m-me more!" Will sobbed, breaking down into Mike's arms, pain shooting from his hip. He was crying harder than ever. Then his dad must've done this. Mike thought, rubbing Will's back. Anger was boiling in his stomach. Will doesn't to be hurt by anyone. He was so kind, sweet, funny, shy...he was perfect.   
"I Will never let anyone hurt you EVER again. Not Troy, not your dad. No one," Mike swore, letting Will sob into his shoulder.   
"T-thank you mike," Will whimpered, falling back onto the small mattress that Will kept in his fort, more pain shooting up into his throat from his hip. Mike smiled softly and nodded reassuringly, rubbing Will's leg as he bandaged Will up.   
"Here, have these," Mike said, handing will two round pain killers from the first aid kit and a half-empty water bottle he found on a short wooden table. Will took the pills into his own and uncapped the water bottle, taking a sip and swallowing the pills.   
"Thank you, Mike," Will thanked softly. His gash throbbed. Mike looked away, his face red.   
"No problem," Mike mumbled. "Hey, uh, do you wanna, like, you know, come to my place? I'm guessing you don't really want to go back to yours...." Mike muttered picking at his nubby nails. Will wiped his eyes.   
"Mike, I would love to, but it hurts to move right now..." Will explained, biting his lower lip once again.   
"I can carry you! Th-then you can ride with me on my bike..."  
"I would love too, but I don't want to be a nuisance..."  
"You're never a nuisance, Byers."  
"Mike...are you sure?"  
"Of course I am," Mike finished, scooping Will up in his arms, carrying out the fort bridal style. Will snuggled into Mike, inhaling his sweet woodsy scent, ignoring the explosions in his heart, which pounded against his ribs. Mike could feel each rib though Will's flannel shirt, the chilly air brushing against their faces. Will shivered, holding Mike closer. It was cold, but Will made him feel warm.


	9. protective

Will hugged Mike's waist tightly as Mike sped his bike away to his house, the Wheeler's. It was getting colder, the soft fall breeze shifting into wintertime, more and more leaves crumpling into brown each day. It didn't take long to get to Mike's since it was only a mile or so away, and Mike was very fast.   
"Hey, are you ok?" Mike asked as he stopped next to his porch. Will nodded weakly in reply. He looked especially pale in the light from the rising moon, the sun sinking behind the trees across from Mike's house. Will attempted to get up but crumbled from the pain.   
"M-Mike it hurts," Will moaned. Mike looked around quickly, then pulled Will up from the ground, and wrapped his arms around Will, letting him use Mike as support.   
"Shhh, it's ok. I'm here," Mike whispered softly into Will's ear. Mike then leads Will into his house, Will clinging onto Mike so he won't fall. Tears of pain were brimming his eyes once again. "here, lay down," Mike instructed, laying Will down on his bed. 

"I'm so sorry Mike," Will sniffled, laying there on Mike's bed, flashbacks of his dad stumbling towards him with an empty beer bottle flashing in his eyes. "I must seem like a big baby right now," Will continued, stifling a laugh, though his throat felt painfully dry. 

"Why would I, Will? You're the strongest and bravest person I know! You most literally survived hell and back," Mike chuckled, sitting at the foot of his bed, looking into Will's soft hazel eyes, a heavy blush starting to creep up to his freckled covered cheeks. Will smiled, blush covering his face too. I'm in love with Mike. I know it. Will thought to himself, his smile widening. 

"Thank you, Mike," Will said, breaking eye connection, ignoring the throbbing in his waist. Oh god, do I like Will? Mike thought, butterflies fluttering in his stomach, his skin burning like it was on fire.

Will and Mike feel asleep together on Mike's bed, Will on his back and Mike on his side, putting a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. Mike was so tempted to hold him, but he didn't want to hurt the poor boy. Will just needed some peaceful sleep, or, just sleep in general. He looked tired, but wouldn't you be too if nightmares plagued your mind, your dad hurt you, and Troy is doing something so bad you couldn't tell anyone? Mike needed to know. He NEEDS to know what Troy did to Will. Mike rolled to his other side, pulling his hand from Will and staring across his room, only to see the faint outlines of his dresser and a desk piled with comics, everywhere else too dark to see. He sighed, closing his eyes again, more darkness behind his eyelids. The quiet was almost unnerving, only hearing the subtle thud of his own heartbeat pounding softly.

The large cloud-like mass began to untangle itself, many stray tentacles spinning out from its shorter body, a huge, faceless head peering down at Will. Goosebumps raised all over his arms, his stomach plummeting, his legs feeling like sticks of lead. It was so, so cold. He tried to run, but he was stuck in place, with the only thing he could do is watch the huge beast get closer, and closer, and-

Will shot up, his hip burning and throbbing, feeling like it was going up in hundreds of tiny fireworks. Mike shot up too, his eyes dashing to Will's. Will's chest heaved under his shirt, which was unbuttoned halfway down, revealing small bits of his chest. He suddenly looked away, knowing very well that Mike could see a few white lines where other cuts and gashes were inflicted onto Will on his midsection.   
"Will, are you ok? Was it another nightmare?" Mike asked, sitting up next to Will. He could see the small glisten of sweat on Will's face and chest from the small light the moon provided from outside the window. Will nodded slowly in reply, though what he really wanted is for Mike to hold him close to his chest. He wished he could SEE Mike's chest, running a finger down his torso... Will looked down, trying to push these disturbing thoughts from his head. He knew Mike didn't like him like that, friends just are always there for each other. "Are you sure?" Mike asked once again, taking Will by surprise.   
"Yeah, I'm ok, just another stupid nightmare," Will replied hoarsely, giving Mike a forced chuckle as he laid himself back into Mike's bed, shifting himself just so slightly under the covers. "Goodnight, Mike."  
"Night Byers," Mike said back softly, thanking that it was too dark for Will to see how hard he was blushing.


	10. aura

Mike woke up for the second time, laying on his side and his hand on Will's back. His eyes widened, carefully pulling his hand away from Will's back so he didn't wake him up, his face reddening and throat feeling tight, like a large mass just sitting there. He rolled over onto his back, his heart pounding in his chest. His breathing was heavy, his emotions flooding over him as he laid, looking up at the ceiling. 

'do...do like him?' Mike thought to himself, his heartbeat getting even faster. He swept a small lock of wavy black hair out of his face, still staring at the ceiling. He could feel Will shuffling slightly next to him, but he hoped he was still sleeping. Will has been going through a lot. He needed sleep. Mike sighed and slowly rolled out of bed, tiptoeing over to his dresser and pulling out some clean clothes, and quietly exited his room, closing the door slowly behind him. He took a deep breath, still clenching the doorknob. He shook his head and walked away to the bathroom, splashing his face with cold water from the tap. 'I think I do. I really do.'

Will woke up feeling groggy a few hours after 'the nightmare incident', his hair slightly messy and sticking up in a few different directions. He shuffled over, seeing that Mike wasn't there and climbed out of bed. The pain in his waist has subsided to a subtle throb, and wasn't bothering too much anymore, or, at least the physical pain wasn't. Bad memories flashed behind his eyes every time he blinked, but he tried to ignore it. He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes, and walked over to the door, pushing it open and looking out at the hallway. It felt strange not to be in his own house, but it was a good feeling too. The aura here had a very homey and safe, unlike his house, which was dark and broken, his mom and older brother trying to keep the family together, their dad refusing to leave, forcing them to believe that they needed him, which Will knew was BS but his mom was forcing herself to believe it too. 

"Hey Will, are you ok?" Mike asked, Will jumped back and looked up. He must've just come back from the bathroom or something. Will went a bit red in the face and looked away. 

"Yeah, I was just thinking," Will chuckled, clearly embarrassed, looking at his feet. Mike took a shallow breath, he knew Will would probably be thinking of last night. 

"Ok, uh, well, I found some spare clothes that might fit you," Mike said quietly to Will, giving Will a soft smile as he gently took his wrist and lead him back into his bedroom, then pointed to the small pile on the ground. "I'll let you change in peace, just let me know when you're done, ok?" Will nodded in reply, taking the clothes into his arms and returning a soft smile. 

"Thank you so much, mike."


	11. tell

Will threw on Mike's clothes, which were unsurprisingly too big on him, his skin burning everywhere. He sighed a shaky breath, running his thumb over his lip, making shivers run down his spine. He hated how he felt right now. He hated feeling like his own skin was too small for him. He just felt like he needed to break free from everything chaining him down, or like he was a balloon that his problems were holding onto. Will took another deep breath, rubbing his eyes with his lower palm. He could just feel the anxiety telling him that everything that could go wrong did. And the sad thing is, he felt like that was right. He felt like everything was just going downhill for him, or, more sailing down from a steep cliff. Yeah. Like that. Everything was sinking. Everything was crumbling down around him, and he didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to stop these feelings.

"will?" Will lifted his head, looking around. "Will?" Mike called out again from the other side of the door. Will inhaled sharply. 

"Yeah?" He answered, still standing in the middle of Mike's room, which was decorated with many different photos and toys, with a few middle school science trophies in the mix. He couldn't help but remember the time he, Mike, Lucas, and Dustin won the fifth-grade science contest, which may not seem like much now, but it mattered a lot to them those three years ago. 

"Are you ok? I need to ask you something," Mike said shyly, rocking on his feet at the other side of the door. He could feel the tension between them. 

"Oh, yeah, of course," Will replied, walking over to the door and opening it. Mike looked down at Will, feeling a tinge of heat at his face seeing the small boy. "What did you need to ask?" Will asked, his heart beating anxiously. 

"I want to ask it somewhere private..." Mike replied, looking down at his shoes. Will bit his lip but nodded, goosebumps running down his arms

"Ok," Will answered simply and calmly, but inside he felt his blood go cold. Mike gave Will a reassuring smile. 

"Follow me," Mike said weakly, Will following him nervously out the front door and to the back yard, where there was an old wooden bench swing surrounded in a forest of tall brown, yellow, and red trees. Mike sat down and patted next to him, motioning Will to sit, which he did. 

"What is it?" Will asked again, his and Mike's hands almost touching, leaves floating down from the trees. Mike took a deep breath in reply.

"Will, I know you don't wanna talk about it, but I need you to so I can help you," Mike started nervously, saying it as he rehearsed it in his head many times, making Will's anxiety go up even farther then it was. "Will, I really need you to tell me what Troy did to you, and what your dad did to you, and where you got all those scars. Please, Will," Mike begged, placing his hand on Will's. Will looked down at his feet. He could feel Mike looking at him with pleading eyes. "Please Will," Mike begged again after Will didn't reply. 

"Mike, I can't tell you," Will faltered, his eyes starting to water up. "I-It doesn't matter, ok?" He continued, his tone starting to get aggressive, which was surprising for Will. He almost never got loud or angry. 

"It does matter, Will! It really matters! Please!" Mike pleaded, now holding Will's shoulders, trying to make Will face him, but Will kept looking away, avoiding Mike's eyes. Will could feel the tears threaten to spill from his already puffy, red eyes. "Will, look at me," Mike said, now more softly. Will sniffled and looked into Mike's round puppy-dog eyes. "it's gonna be ok." Mike finished, pulling Will into a warm hug, and Will let the tears loose. 

"I-I can't do it, Mike," Will sobbed into Mike's jacket, his hands shaking. 

"Yes, you can, Will. You make it through anything you're going through, and I'm gonna help you."


	12. self

Will pulled away from Mike wiping his nose with the back of his hand. Will looked up at him, his eyes wet and puffy.

"No, you can't. You can't help me! No one can!" Will exclaimed, more tears flooding from his eyes. Mike raised his eyebrows, his face strewn with shock and concern. He wanted to help Will so badly, but he wasn't acting like himself. He hasn't been for a few days now. He just always seemed... on edge.

"Will..." Mike started, pulling Will back into a warm embrace and holding him there. He could feel Will's uneven and shaky breaths, his hands trembling as he held onto Mike. "Take a deep breath," Mike continued, Will doing as Mike said, inhaling deeply. Will continued to take deep breaths, his breathing starting to calm each time until it was steady and even. Mike smiled softly to himself, his heart fluttering anxiously as he started to rub Will's back. He could feel Will's hands laying on his back, his fingers curled slightly.

"T-thank you, Mike," Will mumbled, his breath tingling the back of Mike's neck. They sat hugging on the swing for another few minutes before they pulled apart, their faces both wind-bitten and chilly.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you," Will whimpered, looking down at his dirty converse. Mike chuckled to himself and wrapped his arm over Will's shoulder.

"Hey, It's ok," Mike replied, scooting closer to Will, their legs now touching. Will sighed, trailing his hazel eyes over to Mike's deep brown ones.

"My dad, he, well, got mad at me, and, you know, h-he hit me... a-and I-I got pushed into-" Will took a deep breath. "He pushed me." Will finished, rubbing his forearm nervously. Mike looked at Will sadly, his mouth slightly agape. Sadly, he knew about Will's dad.

"Will, I'm-" Mike tried to start, but will cut him off.

"A-and the scars, most are from dad and bullies and stuff, b-but some are from m-me," Will sniffled, Looking over at Mike, who seemed to be shocked, which he was. His eyes were wide and his eyebrows were raised up, his mouth still agape.

"Oh my god, Will," Mike gasped, looking at Will. His heart felt like it broke into two knowing that Will hurt himself. "W-why?" He asked urgently, taking Will's hand into his own. Mike could feel his heart throbbing nervously, his cold hand wrapped around Will's. Will didn't reply. He just continued to stare at his legs. "Will, please," Mike pleaded, trying to stay calm. He could hear the panic in his voice. "You need to tell your mom! Y-you-

"No." Will cut mike off, shaking his head sadly. "She can't know. She's already stressed enough." Will deadpanned, his voice scarily flat. Mike felt tongue-tied and useless, not knowing how to help his best friend. He just felt small. 

Mike didn't know what to say. He was speechless. 

"Come on, let's go to my room," Mike urged, his hand still holding Will's. Will glanced up at Mike for a quick second, but his eyes quickly dropped back down to his shoes.

"N-no Mike, I should go," Will explained, trying to get up from the creaky, sun-bleached bench, though Mike still held onto his hand tightly. "I don't want to annoy you anymore." Mike's eyes widened.

"Will, you're not annoying!" Mike exclaimed, getting up beside Will. Will looked up at him with wide, watery eyes before pulling his hand away harshly.

"I know I'm annoying, Mike! I-I've been bothering you all this week, constantly pouring all my problems into you knowing very well I shouldn't expect you to care!" Will yelled, blinking harshly as tears slid down his face. Mike's heart felt sore watching Will like this, feeling like a useless baffoon.

"Will, I don't know what you consider annoying, but you sure aren't! You mean the world to me, Will! I-I love you, and you don't know how much I truly care about you!" Mike yelled, throwing his hand up from his side. Will's breath hitched as he heard this, turning to look up at Mike. Mike was beautiful. Mike was so damn beautiful. Every single damn time Will looked into his dark pool of brown eyes he couldn't help but feel his heart explode into a cloud of butterflies, and he hated it. He hated falling for someone to good for him. better than him. Mike was worth more than his weight in gold, and Will just felt like nothing.

"You don't have to say that, Mike," Will whimpered, holding his elbows anxiously. Mike couldn't help but feel his heart fluttering as he looked down at Will, his small stature making him almost look rabbit-like in the panicky position he was in.

"But I do. I mean every word of it," Mike replied boldly, taking a step closer towards Will.

Every word. I mean every word of it

The words rang through Will's head, but he knew it couldn't be true. Mike couldn't love him. No one could...

"Please let me help you, Will. You can't do this alone," Mike assured softly, taking another step towards Will before pulling him into a warm embrace. Will broke down more than he already was, head against Mike's chest and rapidly beating heart.

"O-Okay," Will sniffled, tightening his grip around Mike's waist. They stood there for another few minutes, leaves of multiple colors swirling down from the tall trees that sat behind them, Mike stroking Will's head gently. The cold wasn't the only reason their faces were so red that afternoon.


	13. Chapter 13

Mike glanced over at Will every few seconds, both boys walking quietly back to Mike's house. He didn't know what to do to help Will, though he knew he needed to, but he couldn't look into Will's thoughts. It was Will. Will had always been defensive and secretive, making Mike a bit surprised that Will had told him so much, but he was still glad. 

Gosh, Will was constantly on his mind. So much so that he'd forgotten to even call Dustin and Lucas, but to be fair, he had bigger things to worry about. He could always get to Dustin and Lucas later anyway. 

"Oh, hello Will! What a surprise to see you here!" Mrs. Wheeler exclaimed as he and Will walked in from the front door. 

"Yeah..." Will mumbled awkwardly, giving Mike's mom a weak smile before looking back down at his shoes. 

"Will stayed over after our DnD campaign since it was already pretty late!" Mike cut in, coming up with an excuse. He would have to remind himself not to use that one anytime soon. 

"Alright. I'm gonna take Holly shopping, so behave yourselves," Mrs. Wheeler smiled, taking her purse from the counter. "I'll see you boys later."

"Ok, bye mom!" Mike replied before taking Will's hand and dragging him up the stairs to his room, shutting the door behind him. Before Mike could do or say anything though, Will threw himself into Mike's arms, holding Mike tight as his life depended on it. Mike could feel his heartbeat skyrocket, blood rushing to his face before gingerly wrapping his arms around Will's back. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Will whimpered, tears brimming his eyes. 

"Shh, don't worry, there's nothing to be sorry about," Mike explained softly, rubbing Will's back gently. 

"B-but Mike, they're right!" Will exclaimed, pulling away from Mike then looking up at him. Their eyes meet, and Mike could sense the worry buried inside Will's. "T-Troy, dad, t-they're right!" Will continued to ramble, a stray tear traveling down his cheek. 

"About what?" Mike asked cautiously, leading Will over to his bed so they could sit down. "what are they right about?" Mike urged, his hand finding it's way over to Will's, holding it gently. 

"Mike. I-I'm gay," Will sniffled, burying his face in his hands. Mike's eyes widened, his stomach flipping. He couldn't help but a grin forming on his lips too.

"Will, It's ok. It's actually super cool," Mike comforted, pulling Will's tense frame closer to him. 

"You d-don't hate me?" Will questioned, watery eyes glancing over to Mike. 

"I could never, ever hate you, Will." Mike explained, arm still wrapped around to shorter boy. "and you know what? I think I am too." Mike finished, making Will smile. A true smile. A smile that made his heart go fuzzy. 

Wow, he was beautiful. Mike didn't know how anyone could think otherwise. Yeah, maybe Will wasn't perfect, but Mike knew he was the closest damn thing to it. Mike couldn't fathom how he was still standing strong after going through so much shit, but then again, it was Will. Will was the single most strongest being on the planet. 

How did I manage to be friends with such a perfect being?!? Mike thought to himself. He knew he was in a super flustered state right now, but he loved it. 

He loved Will.


	14. lips

Will cuddled into Mike's side, a small smile written across his face. Mike grinned too, looking down at Will with pure admiration. He couldn't believe this was happening, an arm around Will's waist, with Will's head on his shoulder. both of their faces were tinted pink in blush.

"What do you say we go to the basement and watch a movie together?" Mike asked. Will grinned softly and nodded.

"I'd like that a lot," Will replied, looking up at Mike with round, hazel eyes that reminded Mike of a puppy's. Mike's soft smile turned into a grin, before getting up and taking Will's hand into his. Will's face instantly lit up with red blush but continued to follow mike down the steps to his basement.

"So, what do you wanna watch?" Mike asked, turning on one of the dull lamps next to the couch, which was across from the TV.

"What do you wanna watch?" Will shot back, smiling softly. Mike rolled his eyes, though still smiling.

"You have to decide! You're the guest!" Mike exclaimed, putting his hands on his waist. Will was now the one to roll his eyes.

"You're the generous host! You decide what we watch!" Will said, crossing his arms. Mike's smile grew into a vicious grin, before pouncing on Will, tickling him all over. Will giggled, falling onto the couch behind him. Mike knew will was ticklish, and when they were kids he'd tickle him just to be evil.

"No! Mike! Stop!" Will managed to say between his many giggles. He felt powerless against Mike, who continued to tickle him. Will couldn't help but have memories of Troy in his Dad, but he tried to force them out of his mind. He really just wanted to be able to be childish and have fun with Mike, but he just... remembered.

"Not unless you choose a movie!" Mike replied. Will nodded instantly, squirming away from Mike and breathing hard.

"Ok, ok! I give up!" Will panted throwing his hands above his head in surrender. Anxiety bit at the back of his head, but he tried to forget it. He didn't want to ruin Mike's day any more than he did. He didn't want to annoy him. "let's watch The Breakfast Club," Will finished. Mike nodded, going over to a bookshelf where he kept mostly movies.

"Here we go," Mike said quietly to himself, putting in the movie then switching off the lamp, plopping down on the couch next to Will. Mike wrapped a blanket around them, letting Will lean his head into the crook of his neck. Mike was almost 100% sure Will was going to chose this movie since it was one of Will's favorites. 

Mike tried to focus on the movie, but he couldn't stop his eyes from trailing down to Will. Mike just thought he was beautiful, and Mike loved everything about him, from his wide hazel eyes to the birthmark above his lip. He knew he liked Will, he just didn't know how to tell him.

"If you take a picture it'll last longer," Will said quietly, looking up at Mike with a soft smile. Mike's face instantly lit up, realizing that he was staring at Will.

"Oh, uh, sorry," Mike said, flustered. Will giggled slightly and moved closer to Mike. 

He looks adorable wrapped in that blanket...

"It's no problem," Will chuckled, laying back down on Mike's shoulder and cuddling into his side.

He's so gentle, I just wanna hold him forever...

"Uh, hey Will... can I tell you something," Mike asked suddenly, his fast-beating heart speaking for him. 

His beauty makes me fuzzy. He's so pretty...

"Yeah, of course," Will replied gently, looking back up at Mike once again. 

I want him to be mine...

"Will, I-" Mike couldn't take it any longer, pressing his lips down onto Will's. It just felt right. Will felt right.


	15. want

Will's eyes widened, feeling Mike's soft lips on his own. It felt like years that their lips were connected, but in a good way. A way that made his face explode in red blush and butterflies tickle his stomach. A way that made everything feel so right. Will closed his eyes, sinking into Mike's lips. He didn't want to separate. 

These weren't Troy's lips. They weren't forceful or rough or unwanted. They were Mike's. His best friend's lips. The person who has been there for him since kindergarten. That was weird to think about, kissing a childhood friend, though it felt so good at the same time. Mike didn't think he was weird for being gay. Mike didn't tease him for being different. Mike liked him. And he liked Mike. He liked the way he cared about him unlike anyone else and worried about his problems. Mike knew when he was hurting. Mike knew when he was sad. 

"I like you a lot, Will," Mike said shyly as they pulled their lips away from each other. 

"I like you too," Will replied, looking up into Mike's dark chocolate eyes and beautiful long eyelashes. Mike grinned at him. Will could see how absolutely flustered he was, his cheeks bright pink like his own. 

"Can I kiss you again?" He asked, leaning closer to Will, longing to feel their lips connect once again. 

"Of course," Will answered so softly it was a whisper, eyes gazing over Mike's. Mike lead the kiss, wrapping his arms around Will's lower back and pulling him closer, Will doing the same but around his neck. The TV was still playing, being the only thing lighting the dim room, but of course, they weren't paying attention to it. They could only think of each other. 

Not an abusive dad or a crazed bully. Not confused Dustin and Lucas, who haven't heard from them in a couple of days. Just them on cloud nine. Mike couldn't help himself, pulling Will closer than he already was, lips still connected. 

no, no. He didn't like William Byers. He loved William Byers. He wanted Will to be his and he wanted to be Will's. He wanted Will to be his boyfriend. He didn't care what other people thought of him, either. He just wanted to be able to feel Will's lips each day and hold him close, write him dumb love letters and watch movies. Mike deepened his kiss with Will.

Will had never felt anything this magical before, feeling Mike pull him closer in a lengthy kiss session. He felt above the world, and nothing else mattered. He'd never, ever thought that Mike, the love of his life, would want him, but look at him now. God, the kiss felt so good, well, make out session now, lips moving together. 

They both loved it. They both loved each other, and they hadn't known it until now.


	16. love

The boys couldn't stop, their lips continuing to push against each other. Will was fully on top of Mike now, his hands on Mike's chest. 

"I love you," Mike mumbled between kisses, hands reaching to Will's thighs. Will froze. It made Will think of Troy...

"I-I love you too, Mike," Will said nervously, backing out of the kiss. He could see Mike's worried expression, and Mike could probably see his.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Mike asked softly, reaching out to put a finger under Will's chin. Will shook his head, pulling away from Mike's finger and looking at his hands. 

"No, it's just t-that," Will wiped at his nose before continuing. "Troy, h-he-" Will broke down into Mike's arms. 

"did he touch you?" Mike asked gently, cradling Will in his arms. Will nodded, burying his head into Mike's chest. Again, Mike felt hopeless. He didn't know what to do, or how to comfort Will, but he knew he had try. "I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable. If you ever want me to stop, you can tell me. Ok?" Mike continued, rubbing circles into Will's back. Will nodded, looking up at Mike with watery hazel eyes. 

"Okay," Will answered, his voice soft and quiet. He pulled Mike's head closer to his own, kissing him gently before pulling away. "I love you so much, Mike. Without you, I don't think I'd be able to make it anymore," Will said, looking down at his wrists, where dull white lines still are shown. 

"I love you more," Mike replied, taking hold of Will's hand, who giggled. Mike smiled too. He'd never felt like this before. Not with the girl he danced with at the snowball last year, not with Lucas or Dustin. Will just made him feel like there was a whole new light in his life, his world feeling ten times brighter. 

"No, I love you more!" Will exclaimed. Mike scoffed. 

"No one in the world can love anyone as much as I love you," Mike explained, pulling Will back in for another hug. Will snuggled into him, feeling Mike's warm arms and rapidly beating heart. Mike made him feel so good when everything else in his life made him feel cold. 

"Ok," Will said sleepily, laying his head on Mike's chest, eyes gently fluttering closed, listening to Mike's chest rise and fall. He could feel himself falling asleep on Mike's chest, but he didn't fight it. He didn't wanna. He just let himself fall asleep in Mike's arms.

"I'm in love with you."


	17. After Thoughts!

Thank you for reading this!

When I was writing this I was going through another rough patch and had a bunch of horrible feelings. I used this as a kind of release. I suffer from GAD (Generalized Anxiety Disorder), which causes constant, chronic worrying, nervousness, and tension. It affected me my whole life and is a huge pain, but I would never get rid of my disorder. It is part of who I am. 

an estimate of 2.2% of adolescents suffers from GAD. I would recommend doing a bit of research on GAD and different disorders. 

Anyway, Thank you for reading this! Leave Kudos if you enjoyed any part of it! Thank you so, so much!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this so far!


End file.
